Hiccup the reborn dragon king
by arllry
Summary: Everyone knows that Hiccup is the best dragon trainer and that all the dragon's listen to Hiccup and that Hiccup even seems to be more comfortable with dragons but what if the reason was because Hiccup was one of them…a dragon! All characters OOC placed during the cartoon series DOES NOT FALLOW TOTALLY MADE UP


**Hiccup the reborn dragon king **

**A/N if you find a mistake in the writing style or spelling and/or grammar you can go to my authors profile and read my bio it explains why there may be mistake I ask you to please understand instead of being insensitive witch makes you sound mean even if you're not I'm trying my best **

**Summery- **Everyone knows that Hiccup is the best dragon trainer and that all the dragon's listen to Hiccup and that Hiccup even seems to be more comfortable with dragons but what if the reason was because Hiccup was one of them…a dragon! **All characters OOC placed during the cartoon series DOES NOT FALLOW TOTTALY MADE UP **

**Prolog/explanation-** Everyone knows that hiccup is the best dragon trainer and that all the dragons listen to Hiccup and that Hiccup even seems to be more comfortable with dragons. Cause when he's with humans he's clumsy and awkward but with dragons his confidant and graceful he never falters and always knows exactly what to do. All the dragons know why this is because Hiccup is there king reborn in human form. Long ago when dragons were first roaming the earth there great king of dragon kings died but before he did he told all the dragons _"do not morn for I will be reborn"_. He was as an awkward tiny fishbone person of a Viking who would end the long fought war for all humans and dragons. Every dragon can instantly recognize him it's just there natural instinct that they know who he is. Which is why the red death went after him she liked her power and didn't want to give it up. She knew that if she killed the great king of kings then she would be able to take his place and have power over all dragons. We all know how that ended with the help of the dragons Hiccup won. Some other dragon also did not want to believe that a human was their king so they stood up to him but Hiccup always won. Now the dragons follow him no matter what and now that he has been found and most the dragons recognize him his power has begun to awaken. He has to learn his role and his powers as they awake one by one **–end prolog/explanation**

One day Hiccup woke up and he felt different not sick or injured he just felt different like something had changed. He didn't know what he look over at his dragon friend toothless "hey bud ready for a morning flight?" he asked toothless roared in response inside Hiccups head the roar translated into "_yes I am" _"wait did I Just understand you?" Hiccup asked getting up and walking over to toothless looking at him confused and toothless purred in response _"I guess so king your powers must be awakening"_ was the translation "powers? King? What are you talking about bud?" Hiccup asked _"let's go flying and I'll explain everything the best I can King" _toothless responded. As they flew toothless told the story of their dragon king and how Hiccup was him reborn. _"long long ago when we dragons first were new to this world we had King he was the king of kings all of us listened to him it was our instinct to and we can't fight our instincts as we lived he became old and started to die as he was dyeing we all began to morn and some of us died from are depression on one of his last days he told us not to morn for one day he would be reborn to us though we didn't know when or how we trusted him and so we waited and we have been waiting for decades then when I meet you I just knew you were him born to us again in a different form and I was right you saved us from the evil queen and stopped a war that had be going on for over 300 years and I was not alone in recognizing you all the dragons do some are upset you're a human and not one of us but I know it was so you could better help us" ._As Toothless talked Hiccup began to have a few memories from a past life pop into his head walking around with dragons, helping them, being there for them, and his last days. He shook his head to clear it "as weird and unlivable as that sounds bud and the fact that II can understand you is weird too but I believe you I really do" Hiccup said surprised at himself for really believing it but deep within himself he could feel that it was true. Suddenly his life made a little more senses the fact he never felt like he belonged and the fact that he felt better with dragons. Suddenly he knew why all that was "to bad no one else will believe it to them I'm just Hiccup the useless/savior of the town/answer to everybody whenever they have a problem" Hiccup sighed. _"king you can make them believe me and the other dragons can help you and even if they don't it does not matter us dragons are here for you"_ Toothless replied "yeah I guess oh well better get to the academy were already late lets go bud" Toothless roared and took off to the academy.

They arrived at the academy to see all the other riders already there and clearly waiting impatiently on him. "Sorry guys but me and Toothless just wanted some alone time and we lost track of time" Hiccup said as they landed. The other riders just sighed and started getting ready for whatever they would be doing that day. The dragons on the other hand roared and bowed to him the all said _"welcome king" _ "whoa what's going on? What are the dragons doing?" Fishlegs asked "well um you see I kind of understand them like what they're saying" Hiccup laughed nervously watching the other teen's reactions. "what do you mean Hiccup?" asked Astrid "well you won't believe this but I'm going to tell you anyway but well today I woke up and I was able to understand Toothless and he sort of told me that I was the old dragon king reborn and now that the dragons have found me I have these powers that are awakening so umm yeah" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck knowing he sounded like a lunatic and waiting for the others to start laughing at him. Before any of the teens could react however the dragons all roared again louder this time with cheers of "_yes" "finally" "he understands" "the king has returned" _and they all circled around him bowing their heads as low as they could. "Ha-ha so yeah this is what I'm talking about" Hiccup softly said. The others just stared at their dragons then Astrid spook up "so I guess the fact that the dragons are bowing to you and I know you well enough at least I hope I do to know that you would never make something like this up I'm going to believe I guess as long as you can prove it to me". "yeah what she said" added Snotlout "okay how ?" asked Hiccup "well we could have a series of test to see if what you are saying is true cause if it is the test we give should be easy if not then you flunk the test" said Fishlegs "okay sounds good to me you guys good with it? "Hiccup asked everyone human and dragon everyone agreed.

The first test was to see if Hiccup really could understand them. Fishlegs came up with more than one way to see if this true so that Hiccup couldn't just get lucky. "okay we the riders will tell something to our dragons then the dragons well come to you and repeat what we said then you tell us what we said if you get it right you pass" explained Fishlegs. "Sounds easy enough but what about Toothless?" asked Hiccup "oh I'll take him along with Stormfly" said Astrid. All the teens went to one side of the academy with all the dragons as Hiccup stayed by the entrance. The first dragon to come back was barf and belch _"Ruff says your crazy she likes crazy , Tuff says Ruff smells"_ Hiccup nodded then looked at Ruff and Tuff "Ruff thinks I'm crazy but she likes it and Tuff thinks Ruff smells" he said. "I don't smell" Ruff said as she hit he brother starting a fight between them. The next dragon was meatlug _"Fishlegs says he thinks that if you really are king that's so cool"_ again Hiccup nodded and then looked at Fishlegs "you think that if this is true that its really cool" Fishlegs squeals happily "yes that's what I said". Next was Stormfly _"Astrid really hopes you're not lying or crazy" _Hiccup patted Stormfly's snout and then look at Astrid "you really hope I'm not crazy or making this up". Hookfang was next _"Snotlout says even if you are a dragon king he's still the best worrier" _Hiccup sighed and shook his head then looked at his cousin "you think that even if I am the dragon king your still the best". Snotlout just smiled and struck a buff man pose as he said "That's right". Last was Toothless_ "Astrid says that she's starting to believe" _Hiccup smiled and looked at Astrid again "your starting to believe me" everyone nodded in agreement "next test" cried Fishlegs.

The next test was that the maze from there old war training was put back up. Hiccup was blindfolded and told to walk through the maze under the directions of the dragons only. Everyone else had to stay quit. By this time word had spread throughout the village about Hiccup and him being King so most the village people were crowded around the academy to watch. Everyone heard the dragon purring and grumbling and watch as Hiccup walk through the maze flawlessly. Everyone cheered and Hiccup took his blindfold off. The next test was going to Dragon Island and seeing if the dragons really did see him as a king. Hiccup explained about some dragons hating he was a human so it may not work but it still was worth a try. So they all flew to Dragon Island and the other riders stayed up in the air with their dragons as the watched Hiccup walk in to a clearing with about a dozen wiled dragons. When he entered the clearing al the dragons turned and look at him for a moment. Then the all stood and made a sort of hall for him to walk through six dragons on either side. They bowed as he walked by as he neared the end a 13th dragon entered the clearing a roared angrily and started to charge at Hiccup. Before anyone could react human or dragon the wild dragons formed a wall between Hiccup and the angry dragon. They started to fight with the 13th witch was a monsters' nightmare. As he tried to get the upper hand by bursting into flames the rider's dragons joined the fight without being told and protected Hiccup. The monsters' nightmare seeing he would to win flew away. All the wild dragon trend back to Hiccup and one a deadly Nader walked up to him and made sure he was okay before picking him up and walking him to where the other teens had landed. Then the wild dragons formed a protective circle around them incase other angry dragons came. "that was awesome can we do it again" asked Truffnut "yeah again" added Ruffnut "how about no" said Hiccup as he joined the others. Toothless ran up to him and began to sniff him and walked around him looking him over to make sure he was okay _"king are you alright?" _Toothless asked nervously "yeah bud I'm fine" Hiccup hugged Toothless. The other teens and dragons came up to them "so what big deal let's see you do that with a changewing or a sculdren" said Snotlout "Snotlout!" scolded Astrid "no he's right" said Fishlegs everyone just stared at him "let me explain it one thing to do it to dragons we know are somewhat friendly but to be able to do it to dragons we know are hostile then that would really prove it" he said. Everyone thought about this a minuet then slowly agreed and off they went to Changewing Island.

Once at Changewing Island they all landed in a clearing that they had been in before. When they saved a scaldren that Ruffnut named Sculdy. They all landed and started coming up with a plane. "okay so we can't just walk up to them like we did the other dragons so maybe we can bring them to us" suggested Astrid everyone agreed Fishlegs let out his best changwing call before he and everyone besides Hiccup ran and hid behind some rocks. A few minutes later 3 changewings walked out of the woods as the made themselves visible to everyone. They slowly walked up to Hiccup who stood stiff nervous on the inside but looking calm on the outside. One started to roar and act as if was going to attack Hiccup raised his arms to cover his face and closed his eyes tight waiting to feel pain. Then he heard purring he slowly opened his eyes and put his arms down to see the now more than 3 more like 8 changewings bowing to him. The other teens started coming out of there hiding place and the changewings went on the defensive and were getting ready to attack. Hiccup screamed "NO!" and they all backed down and let the teens come to Hiccup "alright I hate to say it but I believe you" Snotlout said. The others all agreed that they too believed him "oh this is so cool Hiccup do you know what this means you could train any dragon understand them help others understand them" Fishlegs started rambling. Just then a fight broke out between 2 of the changewings Toothless jumped in between them to try and stop the fight because it was so close to the humans. He jumped on one and tackled it to the ground roaring in its face not realizing the other was getting ready to strike. Hiccup saw this and knew he would not be able to do anything in time "NOOOO!" he screamed as loud as he could not realizing he had put his hand out. Until he felt heat and pressure in his hand he and the others saw a goldish white blast of light shoot out of his hand and hit the changewing just in time making its spitting acid miss Toothless by inches. Everyone gasped with wide eyes and Toothless came running over to Hiccup as he started to faint. The power released too much for him to handle at the moment. Toothless used his head to catch him the other teen rushed to help. Astrid allowing her lap to be used as a pillow for his head Fishlegs got a cloth out of his bag and told Snotlout to go get it wet and bring it back witch he did quickly. The twins just stood there looking as if they had no idea what was happening. A few minutes of having the cloth on his forehead Hiccup slowly woke up "huh what's going on?" he asked his voice a little weak but getting stronger the more he woke up. "You just shot something from your hand and collapsed" answered Astrid still letting Hiccup lay on her. Hiccup held his hand up so it was in his line of sight and looked at it twisting it around looking at front and back. "how did I do that? How is it even possible?" he asked no one in particular _"king it is your powers"_ purred Toothless Hiccup turned his head to look at Toothless "really?"_ "Yes you have many powers your desperation to save me must have forced this one to awaken early and it was too much for you to handle that it why it has weakened you but I thank you greatly my king" _Toothless responded "I would do anything for you bud no need to thank me" Hiccup smiled. "Hey Hiccup you can understand them we can't what's going on" interrupted Astrid in what sounded to be a slightly annoyed voice. "Oh sorry guys" Hiccup said then slowly sat up holding his head and groaning. Snotlout kneeled down one knee behind his cousin's back giving him some support. Everyone was shocked by the action but said nothing "Toothless says that it's one of my powers but I'm not supposed to have it yet because it's too much to handle but the fact that I wanted to save him so bad made it work" Hiccup explained yawning. "We better get back before you pass out again and can't fly Toothless" Astrid says. She and Snotlout help Hiccup onto Toothless and they fly back everyone keeping a watchful eye on Hiccup. As soon as they land in the academy Hiccup slumped forward on toothless falling asleep still on him.

Toothless and the riders take Hiccup home the walk in and see Stoick. "oh hey kids…what's going on? What's wrong with my son?" he says walking over to Hiccup and picking him up into his arms. "Well sir that's hard to explain" says Fishlegs "do it anyway" states Stoick. The teens helped lay Hiccup down and once that was done the all sit at the table. They told Stoick from the beginning of when Hiccup first showed up to the disbelieve to the test to saving Toothless all the way to Hicc when they walked in the door. When they finished them all holding their breath waiting for Stoicks reaction. Stoick scoffs and says "will that boy ever cease to amaze me oh gods I just hope it's not too much for him thank you kids for looking out for him and letting me know". All the teens release their breath happy there chief didn't think them crazy but with Hiccup anything is possible. They all leave to give Hiccup some time to rest.

Hiccup slept till late next afternoon when he finally started to wake up it was almost sunset. _"king your awake good how do you feel? Need anything?"_ said a very happy Toothless "hey bud slow down" laughed Hiccup slowly sitting up. Stoick hearing the commotion went up to his sons room "son how are you feeling?" he asked "fine hungry but fine" Hiccup replied "I bet you are you haven't eaten in over a day" Stoick said as he handed his son a bowl of soup having guessed what his sons needs would be before coming up. Hiccup took the bowl and began to eat hungrily. As he was eating Stoick began to talk "listen son the other kids told me everything and told me about the prove they found just know I'm here for you no matter what and I believe you I'm on your side and support you" he finished his father speech. Hiccup paused in eating for a moment to say "thanks dad that really means a lot to me" Stoick gave his son a one armed hug and ruffled his hair. By this time Hiccups bowl was empty so Stoick went and refilled it. Hiccup was half way through his second bowl when he began to groin and hold his stomach. He dropped his bowl to the floor Toothless ran to lick it up but the moment he smelt it he began to hiss at it. "Son! What's wrong?" asked a very concerned Stoick "I feel sick what's in that soup?" Hiccup answered voice shaky "it's just chowder and smoked eel soup" Stoick said. At the word eel Toothless roared Stoick thought about Toothless reaction then remembered that eels make dragons sick then it clicked his son was a dragon. Stoick wasn't as stupid or UN observant as most thought. He just knew Hiccup could handle things so he didn't worry about things well didn't worry much. Stoick began to act immediately "Toothless Quick get the riders and Gobber go! Now!" Toothless was off Stoick picked his son up and took him down stairs and laid him on the table. Moments latter Toothless was back with everyone running after him Stoick quickly filled them in "he had eel its making him sick like it dose the dragons quick gets what's need goober get things ready everyone go!" everyone was off as fast as they could.

Even though everyone was hurrying and going fast it would still take time so all Stoick could do was wait and watch over his ill son. By this time Hiccup was in a fevered delirium he began to move around restlessly Stoick tried to calm him "shh son it's alright were going to make it better I promise" he said to his son. "no…no…the fire worms…get them off me…GET THEM OFF" Hiccup began to rub franticly at his arms he sat up abruptly and began to smack at his legs along with his arms. "Hiccup your fine there is no fire worms son" Stoick grabbed his son hand held him so he could no longer hit himself. Stoick sat in his chair his son cradled in his arms like he used to be when he was a baby. Hiccup snuggled into his father's chest "daddy do you love me?" he asked "yes son I do very much" his father responded. "But…but I can kill a dragon I just can't" Hiccup wined "I know son it's okay you don't have to" Stoick wished he had listen to his son when he had first said this it would have saved their relationship a lot of hurt. "Daddy I don't feel good" Hiccup sounded so small at this point "I know but everyone is working to make you feel better" he hugged his son. "Daddy did you know I'm a king little old me a king" "yes son I know and I'm very proud of you" "really? Even though I'm supposed to be a dragon but I'm just a talking fishbone I'm so sorry". Stoick made his son look at him "son even if you were a talking fishbone witch you are not I would still love with all my heart and soul no matter what but son you must know you are the greats thing to happen to me" "love you daddy" Hiccup smiled and snuggled closer to his father. Hiccup seemed to sleep peacefully for a bit then he started to giggle "Hiccup son ?" "Your beard is so long if it was on your head you would have long hair" explaining this to his father seemed to make it funnier and Hiccup started laughing harder. "Yes son I guess your right" Stoick smiled happy to see his son was no longer upset "why did the dragon cross the road" Hiccup asked "why?" asked his father Hiccups response was "because he forgot he could fly". Stoick was laughing when gobber walked up having finished setting up everything that was needed "what's so funny Stoick?" he asked before Stoick could explain Hiccup spoke "look daddy a blond upright yak" Hiccup reached out and garbed the hanging parts of Gobbers mustache "moo yak moo" he said as he pulled. "hey I don't look like a yak and let go of my hair" Gobber said moving away from hiccup "daddy yak scary" Hiccup started to cry hiding his face in his father's chest. "Gobber look what you did his sick and you had to yell at him" Stoick scolded his friend. "Aww I'm sorry Hiccup here" Gobber sat down in what was normally Hiccups chair right next to the father and son and let Hiccup play with his mustache braid again. As Hiccup pulled and played with the hair Stoick wiped the tears from his face.

One by one the teens returned having split up to get the ingredients faster. All were back except Fishlegs him and Meatlug being the slowest pair. The twins had been told to go home when they tried to get Hiccup to act like a chicken for their amusement. Astrid was helping Gobber combine the ingredients they had so far and Snotlout surprisingly was with Hiccup helping Stoick keep him happy. "look Hiccup" Snotlout said to get Hiccup to look at him he then used his hands to cover his face "where did Hiccup go?" he asked in fake confusion he then pulled his hands away and said "there he is" and tickled his cousin. "Ha-ha stop ha-ha daddy help" Hiccup giggled Stoick then also started tickle his son "no daddy help me not him" Snotlout and Stoick stopped so Hiccup could breathe properly. "Thank you Snotlout for being so kind in my son's time of need you bring pride to your name" Stoick said "thanks chief" Snotlout said as he left to go see where Fishlegs was. Moments later Fishlegs and Snotlout came back and the final preparations could be made to the medicine. Once it was done Stoick tried to give it to his son. Hiccup kept turning his head away and pushing his father's arm away from him "gods come on Hiccup this will make you feel better just take it" Stoick was getting a little angry as his son. "Sir I can make him take it" Astrid said she took the dose of meds form him and put it in her mouth she then leant down and kissed Hiccup passing the meds from her mouth to his waiting till he swallowed to end the kiss. Hiccup made a grossed out face and coughed a few times but then seemed to be okay. He fell back to sleep a restful normal one this time. "Thank you all for everything you have done tonight I am mightily grateful to you all" Stoick said. Everyone said their goodbyes and left and Stoick put his son to bed.

Hiccup woke up at his normal time the next day to see Toothless lying next to his bed instead of being on his bed. "Toothless bud?" Hiccup asked confused_ "King! Your better thank the gods I was so worried" _Said Toothless "oh that's right I was sick I forgot for a moment" responded Hiccup _"yes you were sick but the rest of the riders and your father helped you as fast as they could as well as me and the dragons"_ explained Toothless. Hiccup got up and went down stairs to see his dad already up "hey dad" he said "hello son feeling better?" asked Stoick "Yeah but I don't remember much other than not feeling good" said Hiccup "probably best any how ha-ha" responded his father. Hiccup and Toothless went on their normal morning flight and then went to the academy to wait for the the others started to show up they all said how happy the were that Hiccup was doing better "thanks guys I mean it" Hiccup said to them "yeah no problem so what are we doing today" said Snoulout "well to be honest I don't know I haven't had time to plan a lesson for today" admitted Hiccup "that's okay Hiccup we can just do more to discover more about your powers if that's okay?" asked Fishlegs "yeah I guess is everyone in agreement" Hiccup made sure it was okay with the rest of the group all agreed.

They decided to just get as much info as they could witch meant talking to the dragons. They found out that Hiccup had three powers. Power one was the ability to understand the dragons not speak their language because dragons don't really have one like all animals the use a series of sounds and things to communicate. Power two was the ability to séance things that the dragons could like danger or other dragons. Power three was the power to shot the fire shots out of his hand. That took a lot of energy and Hiccup was still too young to really use it. It was a shook that he already had the dragons advised him to not use it till he was grown up. Fishlegs made a whole new chapter in the book of dragons about the dragon King the past one and the new one Hiccup.

It's now been about a week or so and really nothing new has happened. The teens were happy that they were having a brake but bored out of there mind. Little did they know that there nice boring brake was about to end. On the far side of the island where no one went or could been seen. There was a Berserker bout with Dagur on it landing ready to get Hiccup back for everything he and Alvin did. Dagur had a plan he had heard of Hiccup being King and whale many did not believe it he did it was Hiccup after all so if Hiccup was the dragon king then he would kidnaped him till the dragons and Berk gave up. Once and for all he would make sure that Hiccup was never a problem for himself matter how it ended but it ended this time no matter what.

The teens where in the academy working on their hand to hand battle training with Gobber. Dagur and his men used the old tunnels under Berk to get to the academy just like Alvin did. He had his mean surround the academy and he made his move. Dagur jumped into the academy and landed right in the middle as his men all jumped up cross bows aimed and ready. "Well well well look who it is the great king Hiccup my brother" said Dagur "I'm not you brother and what are you doing here Dagur?" asked Hiccup as he got on Toothless and the other riders coped him getting on their dragons as well "now now can't I just come visit and say hi" replied Dagur faking innocents "no now go away" said Hiccup threateningly Toothless growled and began to advance on the enemy "not so fast my dragon friends" Dagur shouted and one of his men throw some dragon root into the academy. "Oh no not again" said Astrid everyone started to try and calm their dragons. The dragons were to wild a part from Meatlug but she was one agents four. The teens all ran from the arena closing the gate so the dragons we locked in by now the commotion had drawn the villagers to see what was happening Gobber started barking out commands "everyone its Dagur get him and his men now!" All the adults started to fight and the teens ran to look into the academy to try and see if they could figure out a way to stop their dragons "what do we do Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs not getting a response "Hiccup?" "He won't answer" says Tuffnut "and why not?" asked Astrid "cause he's fighting with the dragons" stated Ruffnut as if it was totally normal. All the others look in to see Hiccup fighting both the dragons and Dagur. Though he was not fighting like the Hiccup they knew at all it wasn't thought out and calculated it was random as if he didn't care about anything not even his safety "what's wrong with him? That's not like Hiccup" said Astrid "your right…wait the dragon root" said Fishlegs "what about it Fishface?" asked Snotlout Fishlegs glared at his long term bully and finished what he was saying "the dragon root affects are dragons making them want to fight" Tuffnut interrupted "um duh and were the slow ones" he said looking at his sister who nodded and agreed with him "anyway Hiccup is the dragon king just like the ell the root is affecting him in the same way" he finished. Before anything else could be said or done Dagur's evil laughter could be heard ringing out everyone looked to see two of his man running away with root making most the commotion calm down but the relief was short lived as Dagur was holding onto a tied up Hiccup who had a dagger to his throat. "unless you all want to see me cut his head off you will stop and let us go" shouted Dagur all the dragons hissed and growled but backed off the people seeing the dragons do it also backed off. Everyone watched as Dagur disappeared with Hiccup into the tunnels under the island.

**Line brake -line brake-line brake**

Three days later all the riders and there dragons along with some wild dragons. Including a special Typhomarag they all knew Torch. Who was caring toothless on his back they had put there little grudge (more like sibling revelry) on pause as they went to save the king everyone was heading to Dagurs island. It had been a day after Hiccup was taken Dagur sent an ultimatum saying that he was going to kill Hiccup unless Stoick bowed to him and he became the new Berk chief and Hiccup had to command the dragons so Dagur could have a dragon army. Of course there was no way that was going to happen so all the dragon riders had spent the day gathering up their dragons and any wild ones that wanted to help and the all got ready to leave first thing in the morning. They all left right before dawn a few of the villagers riding on the wild dragons wanting to help however they could.

Dagur had Hiccup locked in an old dragon cage and he kept the dragon root in there with him so Hiccup couldn't calm down and think of a way out. Dagur knew that the other dragon riders would not agree to his ultimatum. He also knew they would come and try to rescue there precious king key word try. Dagur had a plan when the riders got here he would use more dragon root he had found a field of in on the far side of his island so he had more than enough. Once all the dragons were fight each other instead of him and his men he would let Hiccup out and watch as everyone destroyed themselves.

What Dagur didn't know was the riders had thought of that had had two herds of Gronkels to help them Fishlegs would go a lead them in as the first wave and get rid of any dragon root then the others would come in. With the plan in place everyone did their part and soon all that was left to do was free Hiccup. Dagur seeing his plan wouldn't work went to Hiccups cage and where there was still some dragon root making him crazy and when he saw that the others were advancing on him he opened the cage and a rage crazy Hiccup was set free. All the Gronkels were still gone with the first batch of root so there was no one to get it away from Hiccup. Everyone was flying above Hiccup trying to think of a plane when all of a sudden Astrid jumped down and landed right in front of Hiccup everyone was shocked and scared for her safety. Astrid was carful and cautious in her movements acting as if Hiccup was a wounded animal very slowly she was able to get closer and closer to the boy everyone holding their breath then gasping as the saw Astrid pull Hiccup into a kiss. As they kiss Astrid throw her ax at the root hitting it and making it fly a safe dissents away. As they parted from the kiss Astrid laid her forehead against Hiccups "thank you" whispered Hiccup "anytime" she whispered back at that everyone cheered and toothless ran up to Hiccup and began to like him like a happy puppy greeting their master when they come home after being gone for a long time.

The happy moment was interrupted as everyone herd Dagur yell "NOOOO! I had the perfect plan how do you keep winning?" Hiccup walked right up into Dagurs face "Because Dagur we have the dragons and right on our side all you have is your selfishness and craving for power blinding you from the truth you don't need power to be powerful all you need is friends and most importantly family" Hiccup said anger lacing his tone "now" he said as he raised his hands and placed them flat against Dagurs chest "LEAVE US ALONE" Hiccup screamed and let his power run through his body and out of his hands all the dragons firing at the same time at Dagurs men.

**Line brake -line brake-line brake**

After the battle Hiccup and collapsed once again and everyone was happy and worried at the same time. In the end Dagurs men agreed to leave Berk alone while Dagur still wanted to try for revenge he would have to do it alone his people had turned there back on him they had elected a new chief one who was allies with Berk and they outcast Dagur. Hiccup had been taken home and everyone had been treated for whatever injury they resaved during the battle. It had now been about three or four days after the battle and life had pretty much gone back to normal. Hiccup had woken up about a day and a half after returning home and there had been a big celebration in the great hall to celebrate the defeat of an enemy and the gaining of a new ally. Word had spread of the battle and it was now common knowledge that Hiccup was the dragon King and everyone was happy with it and life for the Viking s got better.

The end

**A/N sorry about the quick ending but I was starting to get writers block and didn't know how to end it so I just did it quick I know it sucks and I'm sorry **


End file.
